futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Timeline of the Solar System and Surrounding Area
A timeline of the Earth, Solar System and the surrounding galaxies until the Distant Era. 21st Century All current world leaders of the 1900's die by the end of the century, USA and Canada form one nation and call it NAA. Meanwhile in Europe a NATO disagreement, leads to the collapse of the EU and the rise of the European Split was undergoing changes in the former-capital of Albania, Tirane. Also, in Australia, prime minister Oliver Kane summoned the leaders of China, Canada, Japan and New Zealand for a conference in Brisbane. This leads to the start of the''' Pacific Alliance Treaty Organization '''(PATO). Back in the NAA, many arguments have caused the removal of state-laws and states in general and the country decided to change all laws to that of former-California. Capital moved from Washington to Vancouver. By 2090, Viscount Akria of the Greek-state of Cyprus joined Albania and Poland's ambitions to make Eastern Europe become part of Asia. During a worldwide televised conference with all members of the Former-EU and Asian Alliance met up in Frankfurt, Germany to discuss the dilemma. This led to many more meetings across Europe and Asia leading into the 22nd century. In 2098, the former state of Iraq becomes independent once again after being taken over by the U.S. 24 years ago. The country once again became subject to news when it's armies invade the Turkish Empire and later Azerbaijan. NAA threatens that if they do not pull out of the two countries it will send troops in, again. 22nd Century By the end of the 21st century many cures for many diseases were found. It was not until the new century dawned that a cure to Cancer was found, on the 1st day of January. The first man on Mars. In the Middle-East Iraq ignored its warnings and soon invaded Georgia and Armenia. This led to global conferences, including that of NATO and PATO. PATO was first to make a move and many soldiers were sent in from China and Australia to battle the armed soldiers. NATO soon proposed to link-up with PATO, however PATO declined the Proposition. In Eastern Europe a petition was signed to become part of Asia instead of Europe, claiming that Europe is a deathtrap for their economies. This agreement was signed by Greece, Greek Cyprus, Albania, Estonia, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Finland, Belarus, all of former-Yugoslavia (except Kosovo), Poland, Romania and Bulgaria. However Ukraine, Moldova, Baressynia and Hungary did not sign this. During this, Germany was also debating whether or not to go to Asia, a poll showed that only 17% of the North of Germany would make the move, compared to 56% in South Germany and with Northern Germany being more populated Ariane Makrel and the government of Germany decided not to join Asia. Once again NATO tried to link up with PATO, but with that another PATO disagreement happened. Iraq soon stopped invasions due to major threats from the Chinese Government. By the end of century NATO's century report says that "PATO is less of a friend than NATO originally thought". The Sun and various other European newspapers say that a war between the two, (which was quite possible at the time) would be catastrophic. NATO's former-Canada leaves PATO however Norway stays with PATO but leaves NATO saying that a war with PATO would be more easily won with them. The president of Norway Margeret Orshund, denies that the country never wanted to be in NATO and that actually NATO treated Norway well but PATO keeps Norway as a country without violence. 23rd Century At the dawn of the 23rd century NASA lands first man on Neptune, 200 years since Mars. The first President of Australia: Alistair Howard-James, be;hio;jojo'joo;joi;j;iohi;oh;ioi;jij;oj;o;comes head of state. In a bid for the Robo-Olympics China gains much attention as Chinese Emperor Xian'jin Huangyo is assassinated during his live, televised speech, the assassin was found to be Yqo Smith, an American-Caribbean raised in Alabama, he is later jailed for life. Norwegian prime minister, Filipe Angol becomes head of the UN and South Korea's Ttakchungi Seongsun-Wun becomes head of PATO. I like cookies. then a monster cat came frm outer space and kill all the humans 24th Century 25th Century 26th Century 27th Century 28th Century 29th Century 3rd Millennia Centuries throughout the 3rd Millennium 4th Millennia 5th Millennia Centuries Throughout the 5th Millennium 6th-12th Millennia 12th-18th Millennia 18th-20th Millennia Following Years Investell and Collapse of the Sun New Ice Age Ice Age Survival Years The Civilization of the Galaxy of Menhirea The Civilization of the Galaxy of Menhirea Del Angaro War Years of Menhirean Tribes and Menhirea Del Angoran Tribes Population Growth Rediscovery of Earth End of The Robotic Era The Civilization of the Galaxy of Aksenkiari Aksenkiari Alien Discoveries Darker Ages Abandoning Aksenkiari Removal of Earth Time French Galaxy Triumph and Colonisation of the Menhirean Galaxies 1st Overian Millenia 2nd Overian Millenia Exploration of the Overian Moons Far Future Ages and Time Travel Reinvention Tower Ages and Artificial Planets Artificial Sun Universal Time Human Decline Human Extinction Threat Colonisation of Devonontriae Human Re-Population Distant Era I Super-Speed and Mind Levels Plutonium Explosions Human Extinction The Non-Existence of Humans Age of Antiverreans Distant Era II Category:Timeline